Apocalymon (Digiranger)
Apocalymon (アポカリモン Apokarimon) is the primary antagonist in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. Biography Apocalymon's arrival was foreseen in ancient prophecies: he came from beyond the Wall of Fire & was born from the feelings of jealousy & hatred belonging to Digimon who died during Transformation. A sadistic & tormented soul, Apocalymon wants to make the Digital & Real Worlds into living underworlds to justify the darkness that composes him. His existence generates chaos in the Digital World & in space-time itself, particularly the creation of the Dark Masters. After the Digirangers defeat Piemon, the last of the Dark Masters, Spiral Mountain disappears, & the children drop into a strange, empty space. Gennai contacts them, revealing that the true cause of the Digital World's afflictions will soon appear. Apocalymon then shows up, & after demonstrating the techniques of the evil Digimon who compose him, he uses his "Death Transformation" to revert all of the Digirangers & their Digimon to their base forms. He then deletes their Tags, Crests, & bodies, sending them all to the Data World. Once in the Data World, the Digirangers realize that they have the Crests' power within them all along, & they & their Digimon are once again able to transform. They rematerialize into the Digital World & face off in a battle royale in their highest levels. After Zudo DigiGray, Zudomon, Lili DigiGreen, Lilimon, Holy DigiYellow, HolyAngemon, Angel DigiPink, Angewomon, Atlur DigiViolet, AtlurKabuterimon, Garuda DigiRed, & Garudamon destroy all of Apocalymon's claws & distract Apocalymon, War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon destroy his humanoid form. The Digirangers think that they won; however, as Apocalymon explains, the humanoid form is only a part of him, albeit an important one. He then attempts to take both worlds down with him using his ultimate attack, Gran Death Big Bang. However, the children's Digivices contain the attack, so all that it achieves is his own death. As a result, the Digital World reformats & the time difference between the two worlds equalize. Personality Apocalymon is ultimately jealous of the light. As the beings which composed him were doomed to death by natural transformation, he has to watch as the reverse world, the world of light, get to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon & the Digital World & twist the world to fit him & his darkness. Apocalymon refers to himself in the plural sense. This mannerism is likely a reference to the demon Legion, who was also composed of many. Thus Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly be a plural entity. Attacks *'Darkness Zone' (暗黒 (ダークネスゾーン) Ankoku (Dākunesu Zōn), lit. "Darkness"): Deletes his opponents. *'Death Transformation': Captures the opponent in his claws & forces them to degenerate. *'Gran Death Big Bang': Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out entire dimensions. *'Shokushu Kougeki' (触手攻撃 lit. "Tentacle Attack"): Performs a physical attack with his tentacle claws. *'Death Claw': Attacks using his claws. *Copied Attacks **'Ultimate Stream': Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his Ultimate Stream. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". *'Bloody Stream': Transforms a claw into Vamdemon's upper body, which attacks with his Bloody Stream. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". *'∞ Cannon': Transforms a claw into Mugendramon's upper body, which attacks with his ∞ Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". *'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attacks with his Death Claw. *'Plug Bomb': Fires Nanomon's Virus Grenades from every opening. See Also External Links *Apocalymon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Reynoman